


Your Love Is Better Than Ice Cream

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Married Witches in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: After a long day, all Hecate wants is time with Ada.





	Your Love Is Better Than Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlamingToads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingToads/gifts).



> A/N: Thank you to thosetigerseyes for her beta read. Toad, I hope you like it. For day 9: Taste. Title from Sarah Mclachlan's "Ice Cream"

Hecate Hardbroom has never had much of a sweet tooth. Aunt Hilda found sugar as frivolous as parties and dresses drowning in color. Dark chocolate covered raspberries once a year were about the only indulgence Hecate allowed herself. At least, that was the case until she started courting one Ada Cackle. It wasn’t that Hecate started suddenly eating sweets or changed her decline of Ada’s offering of a cupcake or a hard candy.

Hecate found though that there was nothing quite like the taste of Ada’s mouth after she’d indulged in an afternoon cream cake or popped one of her favored lemon drops. The small traces of sugar or flavor were an added bonus to the warm softness of Ada’s mouth. It seemed as in all things, Ada provided an exception to a rule in Hecate’s life.

This particular evening it was traces of vanilla and cardamom from a new snickerdoodle cookie one of the parents had sent Ada. She’d just finished eating when Hecate materialized in their room frazzled from averting yet another crisis caused by Mildred Hubble.

Ada had smiled from her place perched on the edge of the bed in nothing but a worn dark green jumper. She’d brushed off  crumbs when Hecate crossed to her, cradled her face, and leaned forward to capture Ada’s lips. Ada’s hands flew to Hecate’s biceps, giving them a firm squeeze as Hecate chased her mouth and pressed her tongue into Ada’s inviting lips.

They parted after a few moments and Ada looked up, slightly surprised with the twinkle in her eye that Hecate adored so much. “What have I done to deserve such a greeting?”

Hecate bit her lip as her eyes traveled up and down the length of Ada’s legs. This was how she liked Ada best, wrapped in comfort, warm and soft after a day full of shenanigans and the stress teaching young girls brought. Hecate trailed her fingertips along the places her eyes had just taken in and sighed contentedly. “Be yourself I suppose.”

Ada chuckled. “I should endeavor to continue if you find me so agreeable. I take it you’re ready for bed?”

Hecate hummed as she waved her hand and replaced her dress with her usual nightgown. “I’d say so.”

Ada leaned back, presumably to move and make room for Hecate to slide in but Hecate’s hands on Ada’s legs stopped her. Ada adjusted her spectacles and furrowed her brow. “Something wrong?”

Hecate fingered the bottom of Ada’s jumper. “Did you wear this for me?”

Ada smiled, slow and mischievous. “Perhaps I did.”

Hecate slipped her fingers under the garment, delighted that she was right in assuming it was all Ada had on. “What if I’d been too tired?”

Ada winked. “Then I reasoned you’d enjoy the view all the same.”

“Hmm,” murmured Hecate as she leaned forward to plant kisses on Ada’s jaw trailing up to her ear. “I appreciate your thoughtfulness.”

Ada waved her fingers, taking down Hecate’s hair before she threaded her fingers through it. Hecate moaned softly at her ministrations, feeling the stress of the day start to ebb.

Ada leaned forward to kiss her cheek. “Do you have plans to show this appreciation?”

Hecate chuckled darkly as she reached behind Ada for a pillow and plopped it on the floor. She tilted her head as she gently pulled Ada to the edge of the bed and parted her legs. “How did you guess?”

Ada moved a hand to the base of Hecate’s head as Hecate settled on her knees between Ada’s legs. She gave Hecate’s hair a gentle pull. Hecate bit her lip in response, feeling herself well up with eagerness and anticipation.

Ada gave her a knowing smile. “I’d say I’m pretty well versed in all things Hecate Hardbroom. It was an easy conclusion to come to.”

Hecate nodded as she gave the side of Ada’s left knee a kiss. She took a deep breath as she took in the sight of Ada’s thighs, round and soft, trailing her fingers up and down and smiling at Ada’s accompanying tremble. There was nothing quite like Ada quivering with want and Hecate enjoyed all the ways she could inspire such a response. She smiled up at Ada whose head was tilted and her precious bottom lip set firmly between her teeth. Hecate reached up a hand to cup Ada’s cheek and ran her thumb along Ada’s lip. Ada let out a small moan and Hecate smiled.

There was a squeeze to Ada’s hips to start, a slight massage to her curves before Hecate slowly ran her fingertips down the thighs she so adored and up again. She squeezed her thumbs intermittently to the insides, delighting in every moan and whimper from Ada’s mouth.

“Hecate,” she pleaded. Hecate answered the call by leaning up and capturing Ada’s lips once again, lingering traces of cinnamon echoed on her tongue. Hecate sent up a grateful prayer for the full spice so strong with memories of Ada in the fall and sweets at Halloween and Yule. Hecate hummed into their kiss as her fingers ventured in between the apex of Ada’s legs, teasing the dark curls there.

Ada shuddered slightly and Hecate slowly broke their kiss, offering a quick final peck to Ada’s lips before she leaned back on her haunches. This time as Hecate ran her fingers up Ada’s thighs, she added pressure, knowing how Ada delighted in the feeling of Hecate’s nails. Ada groaned and bucked her hips in response. Hecate smiled and started to trail kisses where her nails had just been.

“Darling,” groaned Ada.

Hecate rolled her eyes and nipped the inside of Ada’s thigh, earning a small squeal from her wife. “Patience, Ada.”

Ada whined but she wasn’t fooling Hecate. Ada liked to be seduced, to have as much of their lovemaking drawn out as possible. Not that they weren’t capable of a quick romp now and then but when they had time, Ada wanted to take it. Hecate, of course, liked to give Ada what she wanted. The fact that Hecate took great pleasure in it herself was an added benefit.

Hecate finished her ascent up Ada’s thighs and gave her folds a small kiss before she parted them and ran her tongue inside for the first time. Ada let out a small contented sound above her and pressed closer. Hecate pressed back as her lips joined her tongue in a practiced dance she’d perfected over the years. In truth, she could last quite some time with her head between Ada’s legs and there were days where she felt she could settle there forever. Hecate hummed against Ada as her breathing accelerated and the fingers in Hecate’s hair increased their tight grip.

“Yes, Hecate, please,” cried Ada. The polite request wasn’t necessary but Hecate appreciated it all the same. Hecate slipped her hands to hold Ada’s waist and follow the rhythm of Ada’s hips as she started to buck against Hecate’s mouth. Hecate circled Ada’s clit with her tongue before sucking along Ada’s entrance. It didn’t take long for Ada’s words to move to affirmative sounds and Hecate smiled.

As Ada’s moaning increased, Hecate slid a hand up Ada’s jumper to give her breast a firm squeeze before circling her finger over Ada’s nipple in time with Hecate’s tongue on her clit. The feeling of the soft wool against the back of Hecate’s hand and Ada’s soft skin under her palm and fingers was a combination that never failed to shoot waves of desire through Hecate’s veins. Ada groaned deep and pressed Hecate’s hand closer. The sound caused Hecate to squeeze her own thighs and she wasn’t surprised at the wetness she felt from her cunt.

Hecate increased her pressure and soon began to squeeze Ada’s nipple between her fingers. Ada tugged at Hecate’s hair, causing Hecate to growl deep in her throat. She felt Ada’s thighs squeeze around her ears and knew how much Ada appreciated the sound. It wouldn’t be long now and though Hecate could keep going, the promise of Ada’s release was too enticing to pass up.

Hecate sucked Ada’s clit as she drew a finger in to Ada’s cunt and sped up her rhythm, when Ada declared she was close. Just as Ada’s hips adjusted, Hecate added another finger and Ada pressed hard against her. A few minutes later, Ada called out her name, her breath ragged and her thighs catching Hecate in a grip.

Hecate slowed her movements as Ada came down and gently pulled her mouth and hand away. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and looked up to find Ada slumped forward slightly with slight moisture in her eyes. Hecate’s heart warmed at the vision as she slowly stood up, her knees reminding her of her age. She slowly put her hands on Ada’s shoulders and pushed back gently. It drew Ada out of her post orgasm haze and she leaned back for Hecate to join her. Hecate settled with her arms open and Ada curled into her side.

“Thank you,” whispered Ada.

Hecate shook her head. She always felt as if she should be the one thanking Ada. She started to stroke Ada’s arm. “You’re beautiful.”

She felt Ada smile against her before looking up at her. “As are you, my dear,” she said as she reached up to cup Hecate’s cheek. “Now should we see about you then?”

Hecate gave her a slow smirk. “You’re sure you’re not too tired?”

Ada rolled her eyes playfully before she swung a leg over Hecate’s and pulled up her nightgown. “I’ll show you tired.”

Hecate’s chuckle soon turned into a groan as Ada nipped at the underside of her breast. She felt Ada smile against her before she leaned up to give Hecate a long kiss. Hecate’s hands flew to Ada’s waist, pressing her closer. Their shared moaning vibrated between them as Hecate wrapped her legs around Ada.

When they parted, Ada gave her a bright smile. “A quick one then, dear?”

Hecate nodded as she squeezed her legs against Ada’s waist. Ada smoothed her hand down Hecate’s chest and slipped her hand under Hecate’s nightgown, her fingers grazing Hecate’s entrance. Hecate arched her back and moved her hips toward Ada’s hand. She let out a low groan as Ada slipped her fingers in.

“Ada,” she breathed. Ada kissed her cheek before she moved down to Hecate’s neck. She ran her tongue along Hecate’s pulse point in time with her fingers along Hecate’s clit.

Hecate writhed under Ada, shaking and shivering under Ada’s experienced movements. Hecate cried out as Ada gave her neck a small bite while Hecate’s hips chased a release against Ada’s hands. Ada squeezed Hecate’s shoulders as Hecate’s body sang with release.

Ada peppered small kisses to Hecate’s cheek and temple. As her heart rate decreased and her breathing evened out, Hecate helped Ada ease to her side and gathered her into Hecate’s arms. It wasn’t long before sleep reached out to claim both of them.

Just before Hecate felt herself slip under, she whispered into the darkness. “Thank you, Ada.”

Ada pulled Hecate’s arm against her waist closer and sighed contently in response.

 


End file.
